Conventionally, it is known that a light guide is connected to a vehicle lamp such as a headlamp and is caused to emit light by a part of light emitted from a light source, thereby improving design (decorativeness).
For example, in JP 2015-103362 A, the directivity of the light distribution of a light source is converted by a reflector (for example, the irradiation range of light emitted from the light source is expanded), and the converted light is emitted forward in the direction of an optical axis. An introduction portion of the light guide is provided on the side of the reflector; that is, at an end portion in a left and right direction. Further, a part of light emitted from the reflector is incident on the introduction portion. In addition, in JP 2002-324418 A, a notch portion is provided in a reflector and leakage light from the notch portion is sent to a light guide.